fferpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Mysterious Curse
Mysterious Curse is the twenty-second optional quest. It is acquired by talking to Link in the Northern Mountains, just south below the eastern peak. It is a unique quest as it has two different storylines and outcomes and which is chosen is random. Link will ask you to find 'the witch that cursed him' and mark her position on the map, just north of the Shipyard. However, upon finding the witch, who turns out to be a ghost named Adria, she tells an entirely different tale: Link was a traitor who lured her into a trap set up by an evil witch called Baba Yaga to steal Adria's youth and curse her to look like a ghost. In revenge, Adria cursed Link. Talking to Link again will make him say his version of the events, which is that he was simply patrolling and suddenly, the ghost showed up and cursed him. At this point, the player is required to kill either of them - who they think is the liar. Both scenarios are possible and up until now, all of the quest goes the same way no matter who is telling the truth. There is a way to find out who the liar is: talking to a Kalm guard next to Izlude will reveal that there is a 'night elf huntress from the south' who recently visited Kalm who might know who speaks truth. Mae'chen also tells of this huntress if the player asks his opinion on the matter for 150 Gold. In Lothlorien, this huntress can be found in the southwest corner. Talk to her and she will tell you about her friend in Kalm - who is either Link or Adria. It's obvious that her friend is the one who speaks truth so the other is the one that must be killed. Outcomes Since there are two ways the story can go and you can attack either, there are four possible endings to this quest. Adria dies guilty If Adria was the one who was lying and the player sees through her lies, she will transform into a strong boss enemy upon being attacked. If the player defeats her, they are prompted to return to Link who is back to his normal appearance. Talking to him completes the quest. Link dies guilty If Link was the one spewing lies and the player attacks and kills him (he is very weak), Baba Yaga will appear next to him with the intention of avenging her loyal servant. The player must kill her and then return to Adria who is back to her normal appearance. Talking to her completes the quest. Adria dies innocent If the player attacks Adria and she was telling the truth, she will not fight back a lot, but die quickly. Suddenly, Baba Yaga and Link appear next to the player with Baba Yaga intent on killing them for nullifying her spell of drawing Adria's youth. Link attacks along with her. Killing both of them completes the quest as the player mourns that they were a fool to believe Link. Link dies innocent If Adria was lying but the player attacks and kills Link, Adria (as ghost) will appear next to them and taunt them, saying that they just killed an innocent person and that she enjoys toying with mortals. The player must then kill her (she is the same as if you had just attacked her instead of Link) to complete the quest. It ends with the player mourning over killing Link, the one who spoke truth. The huntress' role If the player talks to the huntress in Lothlorien, her answer is integrated into the quest - if the player is already at the point where they must decide whom to kill, they are prompted to kill the liar and can no longer attack the innocent party. If they talk to her prior to this point, the player will comment on her words during the second dialogue with Link - and the dialogue with Adria, if she is telling the truth. If Link is lying and the player knows it, they will automatically and instantly attack Link after the second cutscene with him. Reward The quest is marked as complete no matter the outcome, however the reward is different: if the player fails to catch the liar, they are rewarded with 1500 EXP and 1000 Gold. But if the player succeeds in catching the liar and sparing the innocent, they will be awarded 2500 EXP, 2000 Gold and Seal Materia. Category:Quest Category:Optional Category:Optional Quest